


Ten Little Roosters: AMPT (After Michael's Poisoning Time)

by Shinju_Tori_Archives (Shinju_Tori)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Being ripped apart by things, Blood and Gore, Bows & Arrows, Gen, Poisoning, Series Spoilers, Stabbing, Strangulation, Ten Little Roosters, alternate POV, ending spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 10:32:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3131336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinju_Tori/pseuds/Shinju_Tori_Archives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WARNING: SPOILERS FOR TEN LITTLE ROOSTERS, READ STORY AT YOUR OWN RISK!</p><p>After Michael was poisoned and died, he found himself in a place with the other people that had gotten murdered that he planned on revealig the killers of to the world. Now he's stuck watching with them as his coworkers (and wife and boi) die off slowly leaving only the killer and the one to kill the killer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Little Roosters: AMPT (After Michael's Poisoning Time)

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty sure I am the only one to have this idea but meh...  
> That said, these are gonna be short little chapters that summarize each death and the reaction of those already dead to said deaths.  
> The how, and the why, of the people who were already dead dying is mostly from me guessing using context clues in the show.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! :D

Everything had been going according to plan. He had confronted the others about killing people in the Company, and he had tried his damned best at keeping an eye on Barbara, the psycho bitch.

Apparently he didn't keep that good of an eye on her after all.

=================================================

Michael gasped sitting upright in a cushioned chair that felt familiar to him. His vision was fuzzy until he heard a familiar voice shout "Hey! Michael's here!"

He looked up to meet the blurry image of someone's smiling face. A few blinks helped clear the fog away and resulted in Kerry's face, with the bruises and cuts that Adam had inflicted on him, to snap into focus. Standing next to him was a dark haired guy in a cop suit with bloody bullet holes in his stomach.

"Kerry? But you're dead...?" Michael stared at him as the smaller man chuckled and said "So are you now." The other guy offered him a small mirror so Michael could see his pale sweaty looking skin, the dark circles around his eyes and his swollen red lips. Michael stared blankly at his face as Kerry continued saying "We've all been waiting for you guys to show up! You're the first one of the predicted people here though..."

"Wait...We?" Michael finally looked around properly. It looked like he was in one of the theater rooms at the Alamo but the colors of the walls and furniture were all faded and washed out looking. In the seats around him were the various people that everyone at the party (minus Miles who actually was innocent and Michael had no idea why he had showed up) had killed.

In the row behind him, Shannon, his skin a pale blue and his lips a darker blue from Burnie having him frozen "in the name of science", laughed as Baby Gus, with fork marks in his chest from Gus (allegedly) stabbing him on purpose, tried and failing to steal some popcorn from a tanned person with brown hair that had white spots and was dressed in a cow print tee and pants that Michael assumed was Edgar the Cow, the cow that Ryan had imprisoned.

Meg was seated a couple rows forwards from him so he could see the blood matting the back of her head as she talked with Kdin who had visible hand shaped bruises on his neck. Down the row from them, Blaine moped over a beer, looking like Michael did with pale sweaty skin, dark circles around his eyes, and red swollen lips since Barb had poisoned him too, while Josh Flanagan patted his back, a thin bloody red line stretching across his neck where Chris had sliced his throat open.

Michael finally looked at the dark haired guy and asked "One of the guys at the party kill you too?" The guy grinned and nodded "Barbara did." He offered Michael, a hand which he took and shook slowly. "I'm Mark by the way. Detective Mark Keys." Michael nodded and gestured around asking "So...Where are we? Heaven? Hell?"

Kdin laughed and said, leaning back towards him, "Nah, as far as we can tell this is like a pit-stop between ya know?" Meg added "We're just here until everyone who needs to be here is here." Michael frowned as Edgar spoke, his voice low and soothing, "Don't ask how we all know that. It's just a feeling we all have. You can feel it too if you think about it."

Michael nodded in agreement because he could feel that something was missing and it nagged at him like a memory he couldn't quite recall.

Baby Gus piped up, standing on Edgar's arm, "You wanna see how you died?" Michael asked "How I....died?" No sooner had he said that then the wall where the movie screen would be at the Alamo lit up and showed Barbara putting poison into his champagne glass and putting it out in a way that she knew would insure the right person, Michael, would be poisoned.

"Oh shit..." Michael muttered watching himself take the glass from Gus "Don't you fucking do it you stupid motherfucker! DON'T FUCKING DRINK IT!" He groaned as he choked and died on screen. Blaine turned around in his seat as the screen dimmed and said glumly "I was pretty much like that when I first arrived too..." Michael huffed, putting his feet up on the table in front of him.

Josh cautiously said "You uh...You can watch other things that are happening if you want..." Michael glared at him as he squeaked "I-I mean you can see how the other people still alive are doing and stuff!" Michael looked thoughtful and asked "You mean we can check up on the party and see if they figure out that Barb is the one that poisoned me?" Josh nodded rapidly as Michael shrugged "Not like we got anything better to do. Let's see them then!"

Meg said "Before we do, just remember Michael that they can't hear us. They don't know we're watching them." Michael nodded as Edgar said "If you want any kind of food or drink to consume just so you have something to do just think about it and it will appear." Michael frowned thoughtfully before a huge container of popcorn and a matching thing of soda appeared. He grinned and started munching on the popcorn "Awesome!"

Shannon chuckled and said "Only good thing about this is you never run out and everything stays at your preferred temperature for the food and drink." There was a chorus of "Hear, hear!" as they all got themselves food and drinks. Once they all had their desired snacks, they fell silent as the screen lit up again.

Michael rolled his eyes as Gavin One declared that he was "Properly dead!" and accused Gus of poisoning him. Gus protested and pointed out that there were beard hairs in the glass. Kerry shouted, spraying soda everywhere as he drowned out Adam's defense, "He gets his beard hair caught freaking everywhere! Of COURSE IT'S GONNA BE IN HIS GLASS!"

The other dead guys murmured in agreement as Barbara, the psycho, suggested that the people at the party all leave. Miles was the first one to reach the door and frantically tried to open it with no results.

They snickered as Miles had a small freak out, grabbing the front of Gus' shirt, until Burnie cut him off and started to chastise Gus for posting his poetry everywhere in the office. After Gus pointed out that it wasn't his poetry that was taped to the door, Burnie pushed Miles aside to get a better look at the poem himself.

He pulled it off the door and started reading the poem out loud, "Ten Little Roosters, all gathered to dine. One choked on his rage, and then there were Nine..." Michael shouted, flailing in his seat throwing popcorn everywhere, "GOD-FUCKING-DAMMIT! I FUCKING KNEW SOMEONE WOULD SAY THAT!" Mark looked confused, as the others snickered at his reaction, until Kerry explained "Michael was known as the 'Rage Quit' guy at work so we all figured he would die by getting super angry at someone or something." Mark murmured glancing over at the fuming Jersey man "Oh...I see..."

They all watched quietly as Burnie continued, pointing at Miles "Nine Little Roosters, now running from fate. One tripped over themselves, and then there were Eight..." Shannon said "I'm betting my Skittles on the Gavin clones dying for that one." Meg shouted, throwing her arm into the air, "Seconded!"

Burnie's finger moved on to point at Lindsay "Eight Little Roosters, two others in heaven. One was martyred, and then there were Seven..." Kerry declared "That's Chris for sure! Wanting to sacrifice himself like Boromir." He got a bunch of blank looks until he sighed and said "Lord of the Rings reference...Nevermind."

Burnie started to point at Gus saying "Seven Little Roosters, one liked to draw dicks...." when Barb grinned interuppting "Aw sweet, final six!" Burnie turned and glared at her snapping "Goddammit Barb!" He muttered, turning back to the poem, "Messing me up...Life imitated art, and then there were Six..." There was a pause amongst the dead until, cautiously, Blaine suggested "Miles maybe? Since he got the dick pics that Barbara drew?"

Everyone else shrugged as the poem continued "Six Little Roosters, often streamed live. One died to scale, and then there were Five..." Gavin One interuppted Burnie, who rolled his eyes, as the other Gavin nodded along with the first Gavin, "This is crap! How do we know that there is a specific person meant for each one? Not to mention the very one you keep pointing at? That's rather obvious don't you think?" Burnie glared "Unless the poem writer already thought of that!" The Gavins stared at each other as Gavin Two whispered wide-eyed "That'd be mental..."

The spirits all looked at each other and chanted as one "Definitely Gus!" Baby Gus huffed and snapped "Fucker deserves it if you ask me!" Michael pointed out "They all deserve getting blackmailed and jailed for their crimes yeah. Only Barb actually deserves getting killed though." He exchanged a look with Blaine who nodded solemnly at him.

Burnie sighed, shaking his head at the Gavins, and pointed at Adam as he read "Five Little Roosters, one trapped in the floor. One ran out of air, and then there were Four..." Edgar smirked and said "Ryan for sure. After all it would be fitting, making him be the one in the hole for once." His smirk grew to a creepy grin that made the others shy away from him, Baby Gus scrambling away from him to perch on Shannon's shoulder.

Burnie tipped his head towards Chris as he said "Four Little Roosters, still trying to flee. One got what they wanted, and then there were Three..." Kdin pointed at the screen and shouted "Lindsay! I'm calling it now that, that one is Lindsay!" Michael slammed his hand on his table, shouting, "Agreed!"

Burnie pointed at Barbara "Three little roosters, one died of a pun..." Josh said "Maybe that's Burnie? I mean since Barb is the killer, it would make sense to BURN him to death wouldn't it? Not to mention that would help get rid of evidence against her..." The others nodded as Burnie pointed at Ryan "The killer was killed..." Mark said "Barbara's probably going to try and frame whoever is left." Shannon said "That'd be Adam then."

They all shrugged and watched Burnie look up from the poem solemnly saying "And then...there was One..." There was a moment of silence before all the dead guys started laughing at Ryan's loud protest "Hey! Why did you point at me for that killer line!?" Gus sneered at him "Well you DO like to keep animals in holes for fun."

While Ryan and Gus glared at each other, Miles gestured to the poem and said to Burnie "Yeah, that whole order you just did, didn't make any sense! Everyone knows that Lindsay's gonna be the first one to die!" Lindsay glared at him "Hey!" Miles hastily amended "Sorry! SECOND, second one to die." He gestured over to Michael's corpse, chuckling nervously, "Forgot about the husband..." He shrugged and awkwardly grinned at Lindsay who was giving him a squinty look "Least you're single now right?"

Ryan drew everyone's attention as he said "How do we even know that there IS a killer?" Lindsay shook her head and said "Whoever did this has a real God Complex..." Blaine shouted, tossing popcorn at the screen, "NO SHIT SHERLOCK!"

As the dead's snickers at Blaine's outburst died down, Mark said "Hey guys? What's up with...Chris his name is?" They watched as Chris looked down at his hip apparently confused. He grabbed his sword and pulled it out of it's sheathe. Kerry whispered staring at the blue glowing blade "Of course! Sting the sword!"

When the others looked confused at him, Kerry waved at the screen saying "Just watch. He'll explain it to those guys..." On-screen, Chris' eyes widened as he said, catching the clump of people closest to him's attention "Guys!"

The group, which consisted of Miles, Barb, Adam, and Gus, looked at him in surprise as he held up his sword and pointed at it saying "My sword only glows when there is evil nearby! So..." He paused glancing around at all of them before saying "One of us IS the killer..."

Gus snorted saying "Man, I don't have time for this! I need to go back to work..." He started to turn away only to be stopped by Barb who pointed at him saying "No!" She pointed at the other three in that group "No one is going anywhere until we find the killer!" All of the dead guys sarcastically laughed at that before booing and throwing their snacks at the screen.

Adam sighed and said "Yeah, Barb's right." None of them, except for everyone that was dead, noticed as Chris slowly stepped away from them, the glow from his sword dying away.

Chris frantically pointed at Sting saying "G-Guys! Guys look! LOOK!" The others looked back at him again as he gestured to his no longer glowing sword "My sword stopped glowing when I stepped away from everyone okay? So, obviously, I'm NOT the killer!" Shannon frowned and muttered "This is too easy...Where's the catch here?"

Meanwhile, Chris pointed at the group saying "But one of you guys is, so if everyone walk forward, one at a time, and when the sword glows, we know who the killer is and..." He shrugged "You know, I’ll… give ‘em a stab." He stabbed at the air experimentally as an example. Meg said, twisting around in her chair to frown at everybody, "Whoa, you guys think Barb is going to let this happen?" Baby Gus said "Well she was smart enough to kill Michael so she probably has some plan or another in place right now."

Michael muttered "I dunno if I should feel flattered by that comment or not..." as Miles nodded and pointed at Chris turning around to look at the others "Yeah, this is good, I like this, this is a good plan, yeah, I’m on board with Team Chris: I say we go for it!" Chris nodded and gestured for Miles to come to him "OK Miles, you come forward."

Miles looked surprised and squealed "Wha-um me?" Chris shrugged and said "I dunno, you’re closest, and we’re like, best friends." Miles muttered "We talked about getting lunch once." He moved across from Chris nonetheless as Chris said "Well, I’m only gonna stab you if the sword glows..." Miles nodded. Chris added "Or..."

Miles squinted at him "I'm sorry what?" Chris looked confused before saying "I said I’m only gonna stab you if the sword glows..." Miles nodded taking a step towards Chris as he added again "Or..." Miles stepped away again and snapped "OK, see, you did it again."

He turned to the others and asked "Did you hear that?" They shook their heads as Miles turned back towards Chris and said "You did it again, you said ‘only stab you if it glows or...’" Chris shook his head and said "No, I was saying-" Miles cut him off saying "Okay, just don’t say or. Just say you’re going to stab me 'if it glows.'" Chris cleared his throat and mumbled "Or-"

Miles glared at him and snapped "OK, I’m just gonna st..." He sighed angrily "At this point, just to get past the bullshit. All right? OK?" Chris nodded lifting his sword up "One..." All of the dead leaned forwards wondering where the catch was to this exchange. Miles muttered "God-fucking-damnit." as he braced himself for impact. Chris quickly said in a rush as Miles neared him "Two, three, four-!"

Then the screen went black as all of the people screamed.

"THE FUCK IS THIS?!?" Michael shouted gesturing at the screen "We can't see in the dark?! What bullshit is this?!?" Meg reached back and patted his ankle, the only part of him she could reach, as the lights snapped back on, revealing Chris alone in the room, wildly waving Sting around.

Chris slowly looked around and gulped. He seemed to steel himself, quietly saying, "Are you frightened?" He answered himself "Yes. Not nearly frightened enough. I know what hunts you." There was a pause as he sighed and told himself "Stop talking to yourself Chris. That’s why no-one likes you. If you stopped talking to yourself, maybe people would like you..."

Suddenly an image of a framed picture appeared on the screen. It showed Michael and underneath his image was a small plaque reading: 'One choked on his rage, And then there were Nine.'


End file.
